


Art for pick_up_on_a_longing's story "Gravity"

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for pick_up_on_a_longing's story "Gravity"

Summary provided by the author:

When Arthur discovers the secret of his boyfriend, Merlin's, magic, he sends him away and to the enemy, Morgana's sympathetic ear. But Morgana wasn't looking for an alliance, and the mistake is a grave one, one that leaves Merlin bound to Morgana for five long years. When she instructs Merlin to kill Arthur, he is sure it will go as all her other demands have, so he doesn't expect his ex to catch him and set him free from Morgana's enchantment. Now making his own decisions, Merlin is determined to make up for the sins he committed under Morgana's control and if it gives him more facetime with Arthur so they can rebuild what they had, well all the better.

 

Cover art:

 

scenes:

 

 

 

 

divider:

 

 


End file.
